For laboratory requirements, it is known to raise or cultivate cell cultures in a shallow receptacle or dish, the cells simply being placed in the receptacle and culture medium being added. A lid is then placed on the receptacle.
A disadvantage is that this method can only be used for small quantities. In particular, the known system is not suitable for cultivating or raising cells in batches. Moreover, it is impossible to achieve in vivo conditions, and sterility is not guaranteed.
An alternative to this was to use a closed system which comprised a receptacle with a lid or closure piece and which permitted sterility. However, a disadvantage of this was that removing the cell culture was very laborious and time-consuming.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a device of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that it can be used in a highly versatile manner for raising or cultivating cells, particularly in large-scale operations, the aim being to achieve as far as possible in vivo conditions and sterility. Moreover, after they have been cultivated, the cell cultures should be able to be removed from the receptacle without great effort and without being damaged.